2:1
by Kasifer
Summary: The twins are getting a little bored and grossed out by their "Brotherly love" act. What will they do when a "mysterious" voice can tell them a part without looking at them?
1. Chapter 1

_2:1_

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' games!" The twins yelled. All of the girls squealed. 'Idiots' I thought to myself as I pasted the door. I looked in and saw the twins with their hats on. I listened to their voices and yelled in, "Hikaru right, Kaoru left," before retreating. I've been doing that for about 2 weeks and from the looks on the twin's faces in my mirror, I was right again. I sighed and snapped my mirror closed before leaving.

*Third person POV*

Hikaru and Kaoru ran to the door, but saw nothing. It's been going on for about 2 weeks and they still don't know who has been answering correctly. All they knew was that it was a girl and she never came to the club.

That night when the twins were getting ready for bed, the subject was brought up again.

"Who is it? I mean, almost all of the girls go to the host club once a week but every single day that voice comes from the door and then disappears," Kaoru looked disappointed, "I want a girlfriend who can tell me from you. I mean Haruhi was a great choice but now she's with the boss. And I'm getting kind of sick with the whole twincest thing. I mean, you're my brother, eww!" they both shuddered.

"Totally agree with you there. I've got an idea!" He told his brother the plan.

"Amazing! I should have thought of it!"

"Well I am the smart twin,"

"Hey!"

The next day the twins set up the plan and went through school like normal. Then it was time for the club. The twins looked at each other.

"Let's play the 'which on is Hikaru' game!" They shouted.

"Hikaru Left, Kaoru rrRRRIIGHT! WHO THE HELL IS HOLDING ME! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" they heard a scream from the hallway. Then Mori walked in with a squirming girl over his shoulder. If it weren't for her wearing a boy's uniform she would have shown everyone what panties she was wearing.

"Miss Kassandra Shimizu, nice of you to join us," Kyoya said smirking. The twins looked at as if to say 'you knew who it was the whole time!' He looked at the twins, "Well of course. You don't think I would let the hosts of this club be stalked without my knowing who it is, did you?" he smirked.

"Well now that you all have that figured out, WOULD YOU TELL YOUR FREAKIN GIANT TO PUT ME DOWN!" she was screaming again. Kyoya looked at Mori and told him to put her down. She turned to face Mori and thanked him for putting her down. She turned to Kyoya and stuck out her tongue, "NEEEEEEEE!" The twins started to crack up. Kyoya glared. As soon as the twins got their breath back the turned to the girl.

"So, Miss Shimizu," Kaoru started.

"Why are you," Hikaru continued.

"Stalking us?" They finished together shrugging their shoulders. She sighed.

"I'm not stalking you. I pass by on my way to choir and the girls here annoy me, so I thought it would be funny to guess and be right when one, I can't see you completely and two, they can't figure it out and they stare at you," She smirked at the last comment. They looked at each other and back at her.

"How can you tell us apart?" they asked in unison. She looked at them, so that it felt like she was staring into their souls.

"I listen to your voices and tune in. even when you speak in unison, I can figure out what comes from whom," She faced Kaoru, "Your voice is higher and more feminine," she turned to Hikaru, "Yours, on the other hand, is deeper and manlier. It also tends to hold a twinch of anger at times." She smiled at them. They looked at each other in shock as if to say 'is she serious? It was that easy all along?'

"How do you know this?" Hikaru asked.

"I learned to listen very hard to voices to hear harmony. Choir increased my sense of hearing and now I can hear the difference of anyone's voice. Even a pair of twins." She smirked and looked at the clock. Her smile fell quickly, "Aww fudge! I'm late!" She ran to the door, but before she left she looked back and yelled to them, "I'll see ya later!" and left. The twins looked at each other as if to say,

'Could she be what we were waiting for?'


	2. 213

_As much as I wish I own Ouran, I don't._

_2+1=3_

The next day, Kassie actually went to the host club.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru asked, really bluntly and kind of rude.

"Not that we don't want you here, but we thought you had choir," Kaoru fixed Hikaru's mistake, before giving him a 'be nice' look.

"I did but it was canceled due to the teacher having lost her voice. So I was bored and decided to come here," She finished and looked at the twins, "Is there a problem with that?" She looked and sounded nervous when she said that. Kaoru sat down next to her, put his arm around her, and began to comfort her. Soon Hikaru did the same and Kassie was blushing up a storm. Good thing the club was "conveniently" closed today. After hearing what Kassie said about the clients, Kyoya found it best not to tempt fate, and closed the club for today. Good thing too, because Kassie was blushing. And when people say stuff about her blushing, it doesn't end up well. Tamaki ran at them, picked up Kassie in a bone crushing hug, before spinning her around screaming:

"AWWWWWWW! A NEW CUSTOMER IS BLUSHING! YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE MY NEW DAUGHTER AND I'M GOING TO BE YOUR NEW DADDY! AWWW MY BLUSHING DAUGHTER IS SO PRETTY!"

When they finally got her down she turned to Tamaki, got into a stance, and kicked him in to a wall 15ft away. Everyone looked at her in shock except Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya. Hunny walked to her and touched her arm. She turned to him and knelt and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry sensei, was that too much?" She looked at him worried. Behind them they started to whisper.

"Sensei?" the twins asked Kyoya.

"Yes she studied many martial arts with the Haninozuka's and more often than not, Hunny was her instructor. She still sees him as such and calls him that. She never went to tournaments, but her strength and skill are well known," Kyoya smirked and everyone looked at the short skinny girl that was stronger than anyone here, besides Mori and Hunny.

"It's ok, Kassie-Chan! Good form! Next time try not to extend your leg so much,"

"Next time?" Tamaki turned white and everyone started laughing.

"Sorry Tamaki, at least you'll remember not to touch me again or else I'll break your arm off," she smiled as he inched away into his "emo" corner. Again, everyone laughed, "So what do you guys do on your off days?" the twins walked over to her and put their arms around her.

"Well usually we don't have off days," Kaoru started.

"Because Kyoya works us like slaves," Hikaru continued.

"But when we do,"

"We usually,"

"Hang out," they completed together, "So do you want to come over?" She nodded.

"Sure sounds like fun!" They took that as a lets go now, grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the room.

_Please tell me how im doing and that sort of stuff. I would like to hear what everyone thinks! Thanks!_


	3. 331

_I'm Sorry to say that I don't own Ouran host club If I did, it would be VERY interesting (HHEHE!) 0.0_

_3/3=1_

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! LET ME GO YOU PSYCOPHATHIC TWINS!" Is what the rest of the club heard from down the hall before the doors shut.

"Wow. They sure warmed up to her quick," Haruhi said off handedly. Kyoya looked up.

"It might have to do with the fact that she can tell them apart from each other with something they can never change, their voice. Even you messed up every once in a while," Haruhi glared.

"Not my fault! They were in costumes!" Honey sighed, sitting on Mori's shoulders as usual.

"I hope they don't get hurt."

_Twins POV_

"Let me down! I can walk myself!" After getting down the hall, Kassie got away from the twins and started running. They quickly caught her and Hikaru put her over his shoulder. She took a deep breath, "PUT ME DOWN YOU RED HEADED DEVIL!" They laughed at the last comment.

"Nice names but you did say that you would hang out with us," Kaoru explained.

"I never said now!"

"You never said not now either," Hikaru smirked. Kassie kept on hitting his back, but they both knew she was having fun and trying not to hurt him. She just wanted to give them a hard time. They got outside and stopped. "If I put you down do you promise not to run?" She nodded. He put her down, and as soon as she did she tried to make a break for it. Hikaru caught her in a bear hug. "You promised," He whined. She laughed.

"You never said no crossies!" they laughed, but Hikaru kept hugging Kassie, Kaoru noticed happily. He would have to have a talk with his brother that night. The limo pulled up. Kaoru got in followed by a pushed in Kassie. To make sure she didn't try to escape again, Kaoru held on to her waist and sat her down on his lap and blushed. Hikaru noticed and decided he would have to talk to his brother to night. He smiled. 'Yay, a new toy.'

When they got to the mansion, Kassie had stopped fighting. They pulled up to the doors and they all got out. The twins took her to the game room and they proceeded to play rock band.

"Oh yay! 97%! Beat that!" The twins had just finished a duet and were breathing hard. Kassie smirked.

"Will do," She looked at the songs until she found the perfect song. She stared singing,

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need.**_

_**I love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply, doo...**_

_**I will be strong**_

_**I will be faithful**_

_**'cause I am counting on a new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**A deeper meaning yeah**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**_

_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**_

_**That'll make you wanna cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection**_

_**Of the highest power and lonely hour**_

_**The tears devour you**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby?**_

_**Don't have to close your eyes**_

_**'cause it's standing right before you**_

_**All that you need will surely come**_

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope**_

_**I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply, doo...**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I wanna lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**(I wanna stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me)**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain **_

She turned back the twins smirking at the looks on their faces.

"100% BEAT YAY!" They still hadn't moved from their spots, and their expressions were the same shocked faces from before. She sighed before twisting the pressure points in their shoulder. They collapsed in pain. They jumped back up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU SANG THAT GOOD!" They screamed at her.

"You never asked," She explained, looking innocent. They sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Boys? I'm hooommmmeeeeee!" They looked at each other, and then at the door, saying they only thing scarier to them at the moment than waking Kyoya.

"Mom,"

_First off a thank you to AikoRose10 for reviewing! It really helped! Second off, I have no idea if that song is really in rock band, I just think it's a pretty song. And lastly, please people, REVIEW! I don't want to hold my story hostage from you wonderful readers!_

_-HunnyluverluvsCake_


	4. Let's Talk Numbers

_Let's Talk Numbers_

(First off I am sorry to say I don't own Ouran. I do own my story, my character and my ramen! Yummy! )

"Mom," They quickly looked at Kassie, "You need to get out!" They sounded worried.

"Why?" Kassie didn't think there was anything wrong with meeting they're mom. They jumped up and took her by the arms.

"No you don't understand you need to go now-" they were cut off by the door opening. In walked a tall slim redheaded woman that, Kassie could tell, was they're mother. The twins stood there shocked still holding on to Kassie's arms. When the mom saw her, her smile widened, showing bright white teeth.

"OMGOSH! YOU BOYS DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFREIND! AWWWW SHE'S SOOO CUTE!" as they're mom said this; the twins let go of Kassie and blushed looking embarrassed. Kassie on the other hand fell on the floor confused. On the floor because the idiots dropped her. Shocked because of what they're said. 'Girlfriend?' She thought as she watched the lady, who gave birth to the red devils, walk over to her. She pulled her up, "I'm ! You can call me mom though!" She smiled even wider.

"I'm not your sons girlfriend," They're mom's face went blank before smiling again.

"I don't care! You can still call me mom! Do you like fashion?" Kassie being a little creeped out by her preppiness nodded slightly, "Great! Come with me!" and proceeded to pull her by the arm out of the room. 'What is with these people and they're constant dragging me!'

_Twins POV_

The twins sighed. Mom liked anyone that could tell them apart. They looked at each other. Time to talk.

"We need to talk," They said at the same time. And for once they looked shocked for doing it, "You go first," They did it again. They both took a breath and tried again, "I know you like Kassie," They both looked shocked again, only for the content of their twin's words, not the same time speaking they had.

"So I guess that means we both like her?" Hikaru said.

"I guess so," Kaoru agreed. Hikaru sighed.

"We always knew that it would either be sharing or no one, so I guess this is ok,"

"Yeah. Should we tell her?"

"She needs to know, but not now. Do you think we should save her from mom?"

"Definitely," They left the room.

_Kassie's POV_

"Awww you look so cute in that! Did you ever think of becoming a model?" Kassie's was wearing a white flowing dress that ended at the knees and had no sleeves. It made her dark hair look even darker, and her pale skin even paler. That pale skin turned red at the comment.

"Not really," Moms face went serious. It was easy to think of her as mom. 'Especially since what happened to my real one…..' She shook her self of the thought. What's the point in remembering painful memories when it's not needed.

"Enough chit-chat. We need to talk, sweet heart," Her voice was still kind, but it sounded kind-of sad, "What do you think of my sons?" Kassie knew this was coming.

"I think your sons are really sweet and funny. They are kind and caring but they are also mischievous. They are really nice and I think there is a possibility that I might like them," Kassie blushed and whispered the last sentence. Mom still heard though, and smiled.

"Can you tell them apart?" Kassie looked shocked.

"Of course. Can you?" Mom laughed.

"I'm their mother, of course. How can you tell them apart?"

"Their voices. Kaoru's is higher and Hikaru's is lower," Mom smiled.

"I think it's time to take you back to the boys," Kassie nodded.

"Ok," they walked to the door and opened it, to see the twins walking down the hallway.

"Oh there you are Kassie! We've been looking for you!" Kassie laughed. They were speaking at the same time again.

"It's fine! I need to leave anyway. Thank you Mom for the dress and the talk," the boys looked at their mom only to see her zip her lips. Kassie laughed seeing what passed between the bother and sons. She hugged their mom and hugged the twins, "Bye!"

They watched the small girl walk away both parties thinking different things.

'Wow. I might actually fall for her,' they twins thought in unison.

'This will be interesting,' Mom walked away smirking.


	5. It's Adding Up

_It's Adding Up_

I'm sorry to say that I don't own Ouran. I want to cry now. WAHHHHHHHHHH! Ok back to the story ;)

"Takumi? You home?" I walked into our house. Well mansion. I looked around the dark empty house when I heard a floorboard creak. I spun around already sending out a kick when I saw it was my brother. He caught my foot about an inch away from his nose.

"Now is that any way to treat your brother?" He dropped my foot and started laughing. I blushed and glared at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he stopped laughing at me and looked at me, his eyes crinkled in sadness.

"I was feeling better today so I thought I would I would get some exercise. Don't worry; I won't be up to long. I just wanted to walk around," I gave him a look that said 'Get in bed right now or else'. He started laughing again, "Yes mom!" He walked up to his room, and as soon as he was out of sight, I sighed. 'Will he ever learn?' I walked to the kitchen to start dinner. The phone rang.

_I'll keep you my Dirty little secret (dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret)_

_Hope that you can keep it my dirty little secret_

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Ms. Shimizu?" I sighed.

"This is she. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Dr. Michi Sheru, from the Ootori hospital in Tokyo. I'm here to tell you the results from the last test we ran from the last appointment,"

"And?" 'Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't-'

"I'm sorry to say that it wasn't good. Your brother only has 2 months. I'm sorry. Please let us know if there is anything we can do for you," I held back tears but my voice still cracked.

"That won't be necessary. Thank you though. Good bye,"

"Good bye-" I hung up before she finished. 'No. It can't be. Only two months? I need him longer than that! He's the only one I have left!' I heard the floor creak. I whipped the tears away and cleared my voice.

"You're supposed to be in bed," I called out of the kitchen. He walked into the room, took one look at my face, and gave me a hug. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying my eyes out. He patted my head and shushed me.

"It's ok, baby girl. Everything will be ok, I started crying even harder.

"Ho-ow can yo-ou say tha-at! I on-nly ha-ave you fo-or two mo-or months!" I started to hiccup. He held me until I stopped crying. Then he made me look at him as he started to speak.

"If we have two moths then let's make the best of it," I nodded. He smiled, "That's my girl. No go finish dinner. I have some work to settle. I nodded and went to the kitchen.

_Third Person POV_

Takumi Shimizu walked into his room and went to his desk. He looked at the picture of his sister and himself at her black belt ceremony. He smiled. He reached to the phone next to the picture and called the number he's been meaning to call for a while. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Takumi Shimizu, Kassie's brother. May I please speak to Mrs. Hitachiin?"


	6. Learning Helps

_Learning Helps_

I don't own Ouran and never will.

The next day was Saturday and Takumi made Kassie go out.

"Come on! Let's go to the movies or something!" He tried to make a puppy pouty face and he thought he was winning until she started to laugh. He frowned.

"Fine, but I get to choose!" He shuddered.

"Anything but a romantic comedy, Please!" She glared at him.

"Was that a sexist comment I heard?"

"Maybe it was. What are you going to do about it?" He smirked, until he heard the blow horn. He collapsed, "FUDGE! What are you trying to do? Blow out my ear drums?"

"You asked for it," She walked out of the room, "Now hurry up before I change my mind," she called from the hall.

"I'll be down in a moment I have to take my pills first," Kassie stopped walking at the top of the stairs and ran back into the room to hug her brother.

"I'm soooooo soooooo soooo sorry! I completely forgot!" He hugged her back until she stopped crying.

"Wow I never knew you were so emotional," She backed away glaring at him. He laughed before kneeling down to look her in the eyes. She forgot how tall he was sometimes. As his blue eyes stared into her brown ones, he began to talk, "It's ok to forget somethings. You can't be miserable all the time. You can only try to be happy. Even if that means forgetting for a while. Now hurry up before I change my mind," She smiled sadly at him before walking downstairs.

He sighed. 'Maybe she'll be happier with them.' He took his pills and walked downstairs to see her standing by the door, twirling her keys. She looked up at him, smiled and called up,

"Let's go," before heading out the door.

The movie was one of those horrors that if you paid more attention the exaggerated graphics rather than the plot, it could be considered funny.

After being "escorted" out of the theater for laughing too much, Kassie saw the host club. The exchanged hellos and Kassie noticed the twins glaring at her brother, as if he was her boyfriend. Before she could step in however, Kyoya pulled her away from the group to talk.

"As you know, my family owns the Ootori hospital that your brother goes to. It must be hard to have a brother dying because of a brain tumor. I'm sorry," and he actually looked sorry. Kassie looked down.

"Thanks, but I don't want to talk about it," He nodded.

"I understand. Let's go back to the others," She nodded this time and as they headed back they saw the twins standing on both sides of Takumi, who looked very uncomfortable.

"So, how long have you and Kassie been dating?" Kaoru asked. Takumi looked shocked.

"Dating? What the he-!"

"Are we talking about? We saw you acting so very protective towards her," Hikaru said.

"So that leads us to believe that," Kaoru continued.

"You're dating," They ended together. Kassie walked up.

"Or that he's my brother," Everyone looked shocked at them.

"YOUR BROTHER!" screamed everyone, excluding Mori, Kyoya, Kassie, and Takumi.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us about having a brother?" Haruhi asked. She was dressed in a dress, but Kassie had known she was a girl.

"You never asked,"

"So you live with your brother?" Tamaki asked.

"Yep"

"What about your parents?"


	7. Getting the Facts

_Getting the Facts_

NO I DO NOT OWN OURAN!

I sighed and looked at my brother.

"Do you want to tell them or me?" He gave me a look that said 'It's your friends, handle it yourself' and walked to the bathroom. I sighed again. Here goes, "My parents died in a train crash last year. That caused us to move and I ended up at Ouran," I shrugged. The next thing I know is that the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny were all hugging me crying. I looked at Mori and Kyoya and they nodded. Mori came over and picked Hunny and pulled Tamaki off me, while Kyoya proceeded to roughly pull the twins off me, sending them in opposite directions, about a foot or two away from me. I smiled, "Thanks guys," They nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Haruhi asked after about 5 minutes of awkward silence.

"Ummmmm, we could always go home and hang out tomorrow," The twins suggested. Everyone agreed and we headed home, after I collected my brother from the food stand. Apparently he was flirting with the cashier and not using the bathroom. I saw people stare as I pulled him to the car by his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Will you let me go, you psychopathic midget!" I started to laugh and let him go when we got to the car. I got in.

"I wouldn't have done that if you weren't talking to miss blond and ditzy over there," I told him when he got into the car.

"She's not ditzy,"

"I saw her twirling her hair and giggling. Do you think she would know what 2+2 equals?"

"No," We laughed. It was about 8 when we got home, so we both went to bed as soon as we got home.

The next day we went to the park as we had planned the day before. I rushed my brother out the door and we drove to the park quickly.

When we got there we met up with Kyoya and the guys. We decided to play football (American football). The teams were Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi, and then Takumi, Kaoru, Hikaru, and me. Kyoya didn't want to play, so he sat under the trees in the shade.

We had fun! My team was winning and were about to score another touchdown, when Takumi collapsed passed out. We all ran to him, I could hear Kyoya on the phone with the ambulance. I held his head in my lap in shock. No not him. Not now! I have 2 months! Not 2 days! WHY!

_(Sorry it's so short. If you guys have any comments on the story or any ideas, I would really appreciate it if you would tell me!)_


	8. Subtraction is Sad

_Subtraction=Sadness_

_I don't own Ouran, never will, and I'm sorry for not posting as much as usual. I just had my geometry midterm and had a test in every other class today, so that's my excuse. I'm making a longer chapter today because I want to hurry up and finish this. So here's the story!_

Hikaru POV

The entire ride to the hospital, Kassie was spaced out in shock. Her eyes looked dead and whatever tears she had disappeared when the shock settled in to her. The ride was silent excepted for the blaring of the siren as we got closer to the hospital. I looked at the others. Kyoya was on the phone talking to the hospital to get everything ready. I looked to Kaoru and saw he was looking at Kassie with such sad eyes. Hunny, Mori, Tamaki, and Haruhi couldn't fit into the ambulance so they had a car taking them to the hospital. I felt so bad for her. Kyoya told us about the tumor, but she was supposed to have 2 months. 'This is really bad. And to find out that she is already as alone as it makes it even worse. And how are we supposed to tell her about my en-' my thought is cut off as we arrive at the hospital. Takumi is rushed into the ER and Kassie, Kyoya, Kaoru, and I sat down in the waiting room to, well, wait.

The rest of the gang came and I took a good look at the waiting room. The Ootori's liked making things as comfortable as possible, so it looked like a large living room. I looked at Kassie. She was still in shock, but was slowly coming to her senses. She was lying down with her head in Kaoru's lap. He was brushing her hair away from her face. I smiled. 'They deserve each other. Both are sweet, and he will make her happy,' I smiled knowing that Kaoru will be happy about my decision.

An hour later a doctor came out. By the look on his face it wasn't good. Kassie, fully recovered from her shock, walked up to him.

"What happened?" The doctor sighed.

"He must have forgotten to take his medicine. He was in so much pain a vein in his brain burst and he had an aneurism. I'm sorry to that that because he also had the tumor, we couldn't save him. I'm sorry," as soon has he had said that it was because he forgot his medicine; Kassie fell to the floor crying.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't have rushed him he would still be alive, it's all my fault," she went back into shock and started rocking, crying, and repeating that it was all her fault. Kaoru couldn't handle it anymore and walked to her, knelt down, and held her as she cried.

That night we took her home. Mom knew what happened and she let Kassie sleep Kaoru, since she knew he wouldn't do anything with her brother having just died. I went into mom office when she asked to speak. I sat down across from her.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I knew this was coming. I shook my head.

"Not anymore. Only like a sister. Kaoru loves her for real. And I think she loves him too," I smiled, "don't worry mom, I'll go through with the marriage. I think she's nice anyway. And besides, Kimiko Hitachiin has a nice sound to it," I laughed and went to my room, leaving behind me a laughing mom who was shaking her head.

Third person POV

The next day was the funeral. Kyoya had set it up and Tamaki helped with the flowers and everything. Kassie wore a black dress and sat in the front row. The priest and Kassie were the only ones who spoke. It was a very small funeral. Only the group and their family's came.

After Takumi was buried Kassie sat by his grave and just sat there. Kaoru got her to stand up and we took her home. Kaoru had told her she was moving in with us, and since she had nowhere else to go, she agreed to live them. When they got to the house it was time for dinner.

Over dinner Hikaru told Kassie and Kaoru about his engagement and Kassie was positively over flowing with joy for him. Kaoru was too, but Hikaru suspected it was that he would have Kassie for himself.

That night Kaoru snuck into Kassie's room and kissed her fore head as she slept.

"I love you, he whispered. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too,"

_The end_

_Okay I'm sorry for the bad ending, I just didn't know how else to end it! So I hope you liked and I want to thank everyone who read the story and reviewed! Bye!_


End file.
